


Snippets of Time

by Vorabiza (Biza)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biza/pseuds/Vorabiza
Summary: Conversational snippets, revolving around Harry, Lucius, Severus and Draco—over the course of several months.  Written for The Silver Snitch’s 2500 word Snitch-A-Thon.





	

“Severus!” Harry exclaimed. “You can’t be serious!” 

“Potter, we don’t have time for your hysterics,” Severus snapped.

“I’m not hysterical!” Harry shouted, not willing to admit that he was, in fact, feeling a little out of control. “First you, then Draco, and now you want me to accept Lucius Malfoy?!”

“With Narcissa’s death, Lucius is the only family Draco has,” Severus said coldly.

“I know that!” Harry retorted. He did understand that, and he didn’t really want to be responsible for his newfound friend’s grief if his father was also killed. That didn’t mean he wanted to be killed himself in the process.

“He wants me dead, in case you don’t remember,” Harry said angrily.

Severus turned to face Harry, tucking the pouch of potions that he’d just finished filling into his robe. “Do you trust me, Harry?” Severus asked calmly.

“Yes,” Harry answered automatically. He paused. “Oh, bloody hell,” he muttered in resignation.

Severus smirked at him. “Then calm yourself and be ready for when we return.”

“Be safe,” Harry said softly as he watched Severus disappear.

~*~*~*~

“Harry? Are you all right?” Draco asked quietly.

Harry wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and collapsed against the side of the cool bathtub. Retching was not a pleasant activity, and he was irritated with Draco for asking what he deemed to be a really stupid question. Of course he wasn’t all right.

“I’m fine, Draco,” he answered. He risked a glance at Draco’s haggard face. “Are you all right?”

With a look of distaste, Draco passed Harry a wet cloth to clean himself up. “I seem to be doing better than you.”

Harry had to give him that. But then, Draco wasn’t the Saviour of the Light side currently living in Grimmauld Place with, not just two, but three Death Eaters now. Draco wasn’t the one with unexpected feelings of sympathy for someone who wanted to kill him.

He retched again as visions of Lucius from the past filtered through his mind. He didn’t want to find himself appalled with Lucius’ current appearance. He was sure he should be feeling some kind of satisfaction that Lucius was looking so horrible at the moment. He certainly shouldn’t be having feelings of attraction for the man. And where the bloody hell was this feeling of guilt coming from, considering Lucius had deserved to go to Azkaban?

Draco helped him sit back when he was done. “Harry, what’s wrong exactly?” Draco asked in concern.

“He doesn’t look right,” Harry mumbled.

Draco frowned. “He’s just been freed from Azkaban by the Dark Lord after spending eighteen months in the place. No, he doesn’t exactly look healthy at the moment.” Draco cocked his head to study Harry. “Are you actually concerned about my father?”

Draco’s only answer was the sound of Harry retching into the toilet again.

~*~*~*~

“Do you mean to tell me that the two of you are on Potter’s side?” Lucius asked, eyes glittering with cold fury.

Harry snorted, finding it amusing when both Severus and Draco met Lucius’ gaze steadily, but neither seemed to know exactly how to answer. 

Lucius whirled on him. “What have you done to Severus and my son?” he demanded.

Harry shrugged. “I didn’t do anything. In fact, I’d say it was more accurate that they found me.”

Harry saw the flicker of confusion in the man’s eyes. “Didn’t they explain anything to you yet?”

Lucius directed his glare at the two others present. “Explain,” he managed to bite out the one word.

~*~*~*~

“Well, that went well,” Draco said sarcastically.

Harry sniggered. “What did you expect? I don’t think he realized how much would change while he was locked up. He’s been here for a week. I’ve stayed out of the way so he could recover a bit and you and Severus had plenty of time to explain the situation.”

Draco scowled. “Neither of us ever thought we’d have to explain an alliance with Harry Potter.”

“Enough bickering,” Severus said irritably, gliding into the room.

“Why? Already taken enough verbal abuse from Lucius?” Harry asked innocently.

Severus was now scowling at Harry, too. “You find this all quite amusing, don’t you?”

Harry grinned. “Actually, I do. It’s either find this situation outrageously funny or start going mad. I’ve chosen to go with the amusement.”

~*~*~*~

“This place is a disgrace to pureblood wizards everywhere,” Lucius sneered in disgust.

Harry snorted in amusement. “It’s a disgrace to any living creature.”

Lucius looked at him sharply. “This used to be an elegant Wizarding home of the highest standing.”

“So?” Harry said, totally unimpressed.

“Do you have no pride in your blood?” Lucius sneered.

“I do,” Harry said easily. “I have a lot of pride in the blood that runs through my veins—it helps keep me alive.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Lucius said, scowling at him.

Harry shrugged. “I know, but it’s the only thing that’s really important.”

“Pure blood is extremely important,” Lucius snapped.

“Tell that to Voldemort or Severus,” Harry responded with a wry smirk. “You bow before a half-blood and your best friend is a half-blood. Now, it’s a half-blood who is helping to provide you with as much protection as possible. Whether you like half-bloods or not, they seem to play pretty important roles in your life. You can keep your pureblood prejudices if you want, but I’m not convinced they really mean much, even for you.”

Lucius glared at him for several long moments without responding. “You are an insolent little brat,” he finally declared.

“So Severus keeps telling me,” Harry retorted, going back to the book he was trying to read.

~*~*~*~

“Harry! Wake your arse up right now!” Draco demanded.

Harry groaned, cracking an eye open to see Draco glaring down at him. “What’s your problem?” he mumbled irritably.

“You were moaning my father’s name,” Draco snapped.

“I wasn’t,” Harry breathed, even as the wide-eyed expression of horror graced his features.

Draco smirked, seeming to find the situation amusing all of a sudden. “Oh, you were,” he drawled.

Harry scowled. “I don’t like your father.” 

Draco arched a brow in a disbelieving response. “I think you like him a whole lot more than I realized.”

Harry moaned pitifully. “I can’t fancy your father.”

“And why not?” Draco snapped, immediately on the defensive.

It was Harry’s turn to stare at Draco in disbelief. “You want me to fancy your father?”

Draco frowned, brow furrowed in thought. “I don’t know,” he said slowly.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Do I really need to remind you that even if I did fancy him, it wouldn’t matter? You wouldn’t exist if he bloody liked boys!”

“Oh,” Draco said, blinking at Harry.

“So much for your eloquence,” Harry muttered, rolling over to his other side so he wouldn’t have to look at Draco.

~*~*~*~

“Potter, what are you doing?” Severus asked.

Harry gave the man a sidelong glance. “I’m ‘Potter’ again today?”

“Just explain,” Severus ground out.

Harry rolled his eyes. “I’m researching a way to destroy these damned Horcruxes.”

“And you think having them out like this isn’t a little dangerous?” Severus asked, his tone sounding far more dangerous to Harry than what he was doing.

“I haven’t touched them,” Harry retorted. “And I’m being careful.”

Severus glared at him. “Amongst other things, I do not want to have to explain to Lucius what happened if you manage to kill yourself. Put all this away. Now!”

“What does Lucius have to do with anything?” Harry asked, but his words fell on empty air as Severus had already swept from the room again.

~*~*~*~

“I think he likes you,” Draco practically sing-songed, sauntering into the kitchen.

Harry squashed down the surge of hope. “Draco, we’re here to go over war strategies.”

Draco waved his hand dismissively. “I’m tired of war talk. It’s all so miserable and depressing. Your relationship with my father is far more interesting.”

“I don’t have a relationship with your father,” Harry ground out.

“But you will,” Draco declared confidently.

Harry dropped his head to the table with a loud thunk. “Don’t you have to go meet Voldemort for some torture or something?” he mumbled.

“That’s not funny,” Draco snapped.

“I am quite shocked myself that you said that,” Lucius said, his voice icy.

Harry’s head shot up. Lucius was standing in the doorway glaring at him and Draco was now smirking at Harry. “You’re right. I’m sorry, Draco,” Harry sneered.

Draco snorted. “You could at least try sounding sincere,” he drawled.

Harry glared at him furiously. “Go away, Draco,” he ground out.

“Going, going,” Draco smirked.

Lucius watched his son saunter from the room and turned back to face Harry. “What exactly was that all about?”

“Nothing,” Harry snapped. “Just your son being an obnoxious prat.”

“It seems to me you were the one who was insulting him,” Lucius said, eyebrow arched questioningly.

“He deserved the threat, if not the reality,” Harry muttered.

“You find the idea of being in a relationship with me so abhorred that you will make such dire threats?” Lucius drawled casually.

“You were listening,” Harry said slowly.

Lucius was studying him with a calculating gaze that was making Harry want to squirm. “Draco seemed to believe that you would find it pleasant news that I liked you.”

“That’s because, even despite being friends, Draco quite enjoys mocking me,” Harry retorted.

“Yet Draco appears to approve of us being in a relationship,” Lucius drawled.

“We’re not in a relationship,” Harry snapped. “What is it with you Malfoys that you can’t seem to figure that out?”

Lucius’ eyes flashed. “Why is it that you can insult the Malfoy name, and yet I still find you intriguing?”

Harry snorted in amusement. “Maybe because I’m one of the very few people in existence who isn’t afraid of you.”

“You’ve never been afraid of me, have you?” Lucius asked.

Harry shrugged. “Not really. Angry enough at times to want you dead, but I think the feeling’s mutual,” he smirked.

“Perhaps,” Lucius chuckled.

~*~*~*~

“You’re not together yet?” Draco asked, sounding disappointed.

“Shut up, Draco,” Harry sneered. “You’re just wanting your father distracted so he won’t mind so much when you and Severus get together.”

Shifty eyes looked anywhere except at Harry. “That’s not true. I just want to see you and Father happy.”

Harry snorted disbelievingly. “My happiness has never been in your priorities and you’re so hard for Severus that it’s driving you mad.”

Draco did look at him then. “I do want to actually see you happy now,” he said quietly, conveniently ignoring the rest of Harry’s statement.

Harry shifted uncomfortably. They’d become good friends over the last year and he had to admit that he wanted to see Draco happy, too. He should be thankful Draco approved of him getting involved with his father. It didn’t mean he was going to let Draco off the hook, though. “And you being hard for Severus?” he asked innocently.

~*~*~*~

“Severus? Do you think it’s just because we’re all stuck together here in this house most of the time?” Harry asked quietly, shrugging off the odd feeling of going to Severus, of all people, for love advice.

Severus gazed back at him calmly, knowing immediately what Harry was referring to. “No, Harry, I don’t. For one, you are often out and around others. You spend a fair amount of time associating with the Order and your old classmates. For another, the close quarters here has simply allowed for more time to get to know each other on a personal level that we wouldn’t have otherwise.”

Harry wasn’t anywhere near convinced that it was a good idea for him to get involved with Lucius, and it must have shown on his face because Severus continued.

“You and Lucius are both very strong individuals and you challenge each other in ways that no one else can. I cannot claim to have predicted it, but you two seem drawn to each other,” Severus said.

Harry appreciated Severus’ words, but looked at him slyly. “I predicted you and Draco getting together years ago.”

~*~*~*~

“Do you think Draco and Severus are in bed like we are?” Harry asked. They were lying in bed and Harry felt the rumble of Lucius’ chest as he chuckled.

“I would expect nothing less of either of them, Harry,” Lucius drawled.

“And you’re okay with them?” Harry asked. “And us?” he questioned after pausing briefly.

“I’m perfectly happy with both arrangements,” Lucius said softly.

~*~*~*~

“I wish someone could explain it all to me,” Harry said petulantly.

“Explain what, exactly?” Lucius asked warily.

“How am I supposed to explain to Ron and Hermione that Draco is also one of my best friends? How do I explain to the Ministry that three Death Eaters have been helping me work to defeat Voldemort? How do I keep them from locking my lover and friends up in Azkaban? How do I ever explain to Remus that Severus is almost like a parent to me now? How do I explain to Mrs. Weasley that while Severus is like a parent, a man the same age is my lover? How do I explain to anyone that I’m in love with a Death Eater?” Harry’s voice was rising higher and higher with each question spewing from his mouth, as a bit of hysteria tried to set in.

Lucius hauled Harry over onto his lap. “Harry, calm down,” he said soothingly. Harry buried his face in Lucius’ robes in an attempt to block out the world.

Draco scooted closer to Severus, where they were seated on the couch opposite. “He’s not really upset about any of that, is he?” Draco asked quietly.

Severus shook his head slowly. “I believe he is hoping that we are all alive after the battle tomorrow so that those are the main problems he’ll be dealing with.”

~*~*~*~

Harry used every Locking charm and Silencing spell he could think of before turning around to face a smirking Lucius. He frowned at the sniggering coming from the other side of the screen dividing the room and cast a couple more privacy spells.

“There, that’s better,” he declared, before climbing into the bed with his lover.

“Harry, I do believe that the St. Mungo’s staff needs to be able to enter the room if any of us need care,” Lucius drawled in amusement.

“I already asked Severus and Draco if they’d be okay for a couple hours, and you said you were all right for the time being,” Harry pouted. “And I want a little uninterrupted time with you. I’ve already caused enough shock over the last couple days. I don’t feel like dealing with anyone fainting if they were to see what I plan on doing with you.”

Lucius chuckled, but still eyed Harry with concern. “Are you all right?” 

Harry straddled Lucius and kissed him languidly. “Much better,” he sighed in satisfaction. “Everything can only get better now.”

~~Finite~~


End file.
